Identity Crisis!
Sword of Damocles Timothy walked into the room where Seraph was. He looks busy doing... whatever he usually does. I should... distract him for a moment. Timothy sat into a chair loudly and sighed, put his hands behind his head and said, "Man, I need a guys night out. What do you think of that?" Seraph was too busy in the world of his own thoughts, certain words kept echoing in his mind and even without knowing, he ignored his partner. While he did feel a presence around him, his mind chose to focus at the task at hand; which was getting himself out of this mess. He frowned and turned around only to notice Timothy. "Oh, hey! What are you doing here?" Timothy stared curiously at his partner. He seems out of it. He really needs a drink. ''"I came by to see if you wanted to take a guys night? You look like you need it man." Timothy got up and got being seraph to jokingly push him out the door. "Don't worry, you can go back to brooding over your work later. Now we need to brood over some beer." Seraph glared at Timothy, almost giving him a blank stare. The stare was soon followed by a sigh as Seraph looked at Timothy and said in a low tone, "Can I trust you with something, Tim?" Making sure no one else overhears his conversation, he kept quiet the entire time as the exited the building. "Listen,---no amount of beer is going to fix this!" "Well of course you can trust me mate. That's what partners are for. If we don't look out for each other? Who will? Timothy said now really concerned for Seraph. As they came up to the closest bar, he said, "So what exactly am I being entrusted with?" Grabbing a seat in the corner of a bar, Seraph expressed a bit of annoyance and frustration through his facial expressions and choked for a moment. "Look before I became your partner, before the fancy war, I was a different person. So about ten months ago, I was sad and lonely at a party and there was this girl who was lonely as well and she suggested that we didn't have to be lonely. So you know, we did what any libidinous and reclusive would do and it was fun but we never saw each other again. She was gone the next day but I met her today. She came by to tell me that---that..." he paused briefly gulping some water. "She told me that I am a father..." Timothy, who had just took a swig from his drink, spit it all out in surprise. He coughed for a moment and looked at Seraph in amazement. "You? A father? But... How? Was she cute at least?" Seraph closed both of his eyes and reached out for a handkerchief and cleaned his face. "Really, man? On my face? Must be my lucky day!" he comments sarcastically. "I don't believe her but what would she get from lying to my face? I didn't even get to see the child. I mean, why now? She could have told me when she conceived the child. It's not fair! I didn't get a say in this! Heck, she is the one left the next morning without warning and it's not like she was great in bed. Sure, she was cute and all but all I felt later was regret. It just felt wrong. I don't know what to do!" Timothy thought for a moment. "Well, if she is telling the truth, maybe you should ask her to meet the child at least?" Timothy's face turned grim for a second. "Oh... you are worried about Theia aren't you?" He chugged down his drink and ordered two more for both. "I am sure it will be fine..." He said unconvincingly. He turned his head away from Timothy and signaled the lady to bring in some more drinks. "I will. Actually, I am not just going to meet this ''child of mine but also run a paternity test. Just so you know, if I can't handle beer, it's probably because I've never tried drinking before" Seraph said with a disappointed look. "Of course I am worried about her. It has only been two months since that stupid war and things between us are much better now. I don't want them to get worse! I really love her and this---this can mean losing her!" Timothy sat back reflecting over the past events. "Things have changed rapidly, and I would hate for you two to become unhappy..." He sighed as he drank his beer again. "Tell you what my friend. I will do what I can to help... mediate any conversations where this could cause some issues. If you want that is?" Seraph brushes his hair back wards, rolling his eyes out of frustration. "If there's an all powerful individual that created everything then for sure he--uugh, she.... It! It hates me! I guess that helps! Thanks, man!" Timothy looked away from seraph for a moment, letting him calm down. He then made a suggestion. "Suppose you could know the probability of the child being yours, and then what Theia's reactions may be. Would you want me to tell you?" Timothy at this point thought, well what the hell, right? He is up a creek without a paddle. Maybe this could help. "Nope. I'd much rather get a polygraph!" Seraph replies immediately, not wanting to share his private moments with Timothy. Suddenly a Lacrima in Seraph's pocket started to shine. "Seraph you there?" A voice said coming from the Lacrima. The voice was feminine in nature. Just as quickly, Seraph felt a tap on his shoulder. He turned to see the blonde haired mage that him and his partner were previously talking about. "Hey Seraph, I didn't know you drank?" Theia said in a surprised manner. "Anyways, I was on my way to your apartment to ask you if we were still on for dinner tonight, but then I saw you and Timmy in here from the window! Glad I got to see you both now!" She says and gives them both a quick hug as they sat in their chairs. Timothy figured out what could happen quickly. That Lacrima is going to cause some issues if the voice is from her... I need to get rid of it. Timothy took a breath, and reached into Seraph's pockets twice while they sat down at extreme speed, once for the lacrima and the second time for his wallet. He held the wallet in his hand while hiding the Lacrima as he finished sitting down. "Oh I was just settling a bet that he couldn't down a drink! hehe..." Timothy looked anxious as he tried to lie about what was going on. Seraph looked to Timothy and screamed Thank You! to Timothy telepathically. Timothy stood up as soon as he sat down. "If you excuse me for a moment, I..." he fumbled for a reason why he stood up. "...need to use the restroom. Be right back!" And he rushed out the door of the bar. "Jeez he could have just used the one in the back. Anyways, Theia, dinner?" Seraph said. Outside Timothy had taken out the Lacrima. "Who is this?" he asked. "I'm Nagisa who are you?" Nagisa asks through the Lacrima. "and where is Seraph?" "I am Seraph's partner. How do you know him?" Timothy asked. "Umm I'm the mother of his child where is he?" Nagisa said honestly. "Oh..." Timothy said. Damn it is her. ''"Well... Seraph is busy at the moment could I take a message for him?" "Hey, so umm---you wanna go or not? I think Tim has some business he needs to take care of. Let's go, I am sure it'll be fine!" he said to Theia kissing her on her cheeks and then proceeding to open the door for her. "After you, milady!" he exclaims with a cheeky smile. "Oh no, it's quite alright, besides we still have an hour or so until our reservation; we don't want to get there too early and have to sit around and wait." Theia says with a smile and a small giggle. "So do you mind if I join you guys to pass the time?" "Oh? I don't mind. I was just hoping that we could spend some time together. Like we just moved in together---what's the point of having a giant bed if we don't even use it" he replies, trying to make an excuse. He fakes a smile and then looks at her, seeing the disapproving look at his dirty remark in her eyes, with a small grin. "Chill, I was kidding!" "Umm well I'd really like to talk to Seraph now but I guess I can wait till I get there I'll probably be there in an hour and 5 Minutes Possibly sooner" Nagisa says to Timothy. Timothy stuttered. "W-wait not now!" but the Lacrima went dark. Timothy looked around and then at the time. ''Okay in about an hour Seraph will be in big trouble. I got to do something. Timothy took a breathe to calm down and ran back into the bar and took a seat. "Hey guys sorry about that what did I miss?" he said as calmy as possible. He looked at Seraph to tell him what happened with the call. Seraph glared at Timothy, What happened? What now? Don't tell me she's coming here. She possibly can't. It's not like I have a sign on my head saying, hey I am right here! It's just not logical. Anyways, what's the deal? he questions telepathically. She said she is coming in an hour and 5 minutes man. I don't know how she would know, but I know not to doubt women and their intuition. ''Timothy shuddered at the thought and turned to Theia. "So Theia, you two have a date tonight? Anything fancy?" "Yeah we are celebrating our one month anniversary of living together!" Theia says as she lifts her arms into the air in celebration. "It was my idea to do something fun, since things have actually been working out well. So we decided to get reservations at L'Ange; the French Restraunt in downtown Crocus. I am very excited for it." She leans in towards Timothy and wispers playfully. "You know, the real reason I chose to go out was because of him. I thought I couldn't handle his mess and all, but he has been on his best behavior lately. Living together has actually made me see what a wonderful guy he can be... Don't tell him I said that though, I don't want his head to get even more inflated." "Theia, do you wanna play a game? I call it, ''Don't tell others what you think of me when you're standing next to me game. I don't like being praised. New topic, coming soon. This is weird. Shouldn't have heard that!" He scratches his head as he subconsciously starts worrying about Nagisa's arrival. "Okay, so what do we wanna do? Dance?" "Dancing sounds awesome! Let me find a partner." Timothy runs up to the bar at a beautiful girl who is drinking alone. "Hello beautiful. My friends want to dance, but I am without a partner sadly. Would you accompany me to the dance floor?" The girl blushed and nodded. Soon the two were on the dance floor. Suddenly a small Darkness portal opens in a nearby wall. Four empty liquor bottles come flying through this portal all aimed at Seraph. As the portal us about to close moments later a fifth bottle,also aimed at Seraph, comes flying through. This bottle has a letter in it though that reads :" ha I got you see ya later M". Seraph senses a suddenly change in air pressure around him and hear a crashing sound as four bottle break in through the glass, heading straight for him. He quick move his neck and shifts his weight to his right side avoiding the first bottle and then moves left to avoid the second one, the third one demanded him to catch the bottle literally with his left hand; as it was heading Theia's way, and hurl it back, causing it to crash against the fourth bottle; thus eliminating the threat altogether or so he thought. "Man, what a waste of good wine!" he comments with a prideful smile, only to be hit right in his face by a fifth bottle and while he did notice it at the last moment, due to the lack of time and crowded bar, he had no way to dodge it. "You okay?" he asks Theia. However, everyone at the bar starts laughing at Seraph. "Dammit, Marekō!" he exclaims as the wine destroys the integrity of his suit and he starts walking outside, out of embarrassment. The first of the bottles somehow flew towards the dance floor and was about to hit the girl with Timothy, but he saw it. He quickly spun her and and put her into a bend, and the bottle flew over their heads. Timothy looked to Seraph and said Hey watch it man! I am trying to get a date from this girl. '' Theia, surprised by the event that just transpired follows Seraph outside, a small skip in her step as she tries to catch up with him. Once out in the cool evening air, she turns to Seraph with a concerned tone. "Hey, are you ok? You seem on edge...if it's because I wanted to celebrate us living together we can totally cancel! I don't want to freak you out or anything, I just thought it might be fun. I mean things have been going so well, and us living together has been amazing so far, and I really like you and all, and--oh my gosh, I'm rambling now! Ok, I'm going to shut up, just ignore me." She says in a rush and quickly puts both hands over her mouth at the end of her statement. Seraph stops for a moment as he burst into laughter, "You're one awkward turtle. Our penthouse is just across the street. Don't worry, I am not throwing a tantrum, I was just going to change. Wet clothes aren't exactly suited for dinner!" He once again brushes his hair backwards, walking towards Theia. "You're being really cute now" he added as he got close to her. "I want to celebrate every single day I spent with you and that's just how you make me feel. Not being nitpicky here but, is like really the word? I don't know about others but in my books, once I move in with someone, I love them. Oh, wait? Is it the first time I just said that I loved you? Stupid, Seraph. Let me try again" he says chuckling as he gets a little closer to her. "So, eh...let's see, Theia, you hold the key to my heart and even if it sounds cliche, I am going to say it. You complete me, Ms. Zhulong and you make living worthwhile, so I would like to say this to you. I love you!" Theia seems a bit taken aback by the sentimental words of Seraph. Her heart seemed as if it were going to dance out of her chest, and her eyes sparkled like the stars above them. She glances down bashful ky as a blush races across her cheeks. Slowly brushing hair behind her ears, she gazes into Seraphs eyes, "You know I never though I would find someone who would make me shine as bright as the sun with just one smile, but somehow you have that power to turn my darkest days into light just by being near me. I think I can honestly say that meeting you was one of the best things that has happened to me since joining Dragon Gunfire. I love you too Seraph." She says as she wraps her arms over his shoulders, interlacing her fingers behind his neck. Seraph and Theia were looking into each others eyes warmly. They moved in to kiss, which viewed from outside of the couple, looked like fireworks firing off from their bodies. A moment later the door of the bar slammed open as Timothy tumbled out. "Dang she can dance the tango way too well..." He said wiping the lipstick off of his face. He turned and saw Seraph and Theia moving away from a kiss. "Hey now! You two love birds keep doing what you are doing *#Sia* I'll just sit here and serenade for you." Timothy said with a laugh, then whispered, "You owe me 20 jewel for this Seraph." Then loudly like an opera singer: '"Oh this is the night, it's a beautiful night''' And we call it bella notte Look at the skies, they have stars in their eyes On this lovely bella notte. Side by side with your loved one, You'll find enchantment here. The night will weave its magic spell, When the one you love is near! Oh this is the night, and the heavens are right! On this lovely bella notte!" Timothy, after singing, leaned against the wall of the bar to catch his breath. Theia laughed at Timothy's serenade, leaning first to give Seraph a small kiss on the lips. "That ways wonderful Timmy! What a beautiful song! And glad to see you had some fun with your date." She giggled walking up to Timothy, using her finger to wipe some of the lipstick off his face that he had missed. Timothy blushed at the praises. "It was nothing really! Just glad I can help my buddy Seraph out, you know? Speaking of, why did you run out here anyways you two?" So much for undivided attention. Yeah, of course. I am THAT lucky! Seraph thinks to himself, displeased by the fact that the kiss was rather short lived and Theia diverted her attention to Timothy. "Yeah. Thanks for your help, man!" "Hey Seraph, we should probably head back to the penthouse to change your clothes. Wouldn't want them to stain or anything." Theia says and she tugs on Seraphs hands, trying to lead him towards their home together. "Yeah, let's go!" he replies he says as he starts walking. That escalated quickly! Heh! he thinks to himself as the continue walking towards their place. "Well... you two go along. I am going to stay here. I recently found out that I have a small... engagement I have to take care of in the near future." Timothy said, bidding the couple goodbye. A little while later a woman was walking up to the bar that Timothy didn't recognize. "Hello cutie. Can I help you with anything?" "Uhh Hello my Name's Nagisa have you seen Seraph?" The girl said to Timothy. "Ooooh so you're the one I talked to on the Lacrima. I'm his partner. Nice to meet you." Timothy said as he sat down. "Why don't you have a seat?" Nagisa has a seat. "Oh so you are Timothy, Marekō has told me about you." She says ordering some water. "Oh yeah? Hopefully nothing good" Timothy said with a wink. "Tell me, how did you and Seraph ending up bumping into each other?" Just then the two hear the bar door abruptly open, and see the bouncing blonde haired girl come running up to the bar. She looks around the seat that Timothy was sitting at and gives a quick "A-ha!" as she reaches down and picks up a black scarf off the ground. She folds it up nicely and then glaces at Timothy and the girl sitting next to him. "Oh hey Timmy, sorry I forgot my scarf before we head back to the apartment. And hi there!" She says cheerfully, giving a small wave to the blue haired girl. "Is this your dancing partner that you were telling me about Timmy? She is very pretty!" "No!... I mean... yes, well I mean..." Timothy was stuttering and turning red, which was out of the norm for him. Nagisa giggles a little. "No I am not Timothy dancing partner sadly I don't really know how to dance, so you must be Theia you're as cheerful as Marekō says you are. He is dating my sis, so I've met him a few times." Nagisa says smiling. Timothy looked at Nagisa. "Noo... really? Come on, I know you can dance a little. I can tell by looking at you!" Timothy said trying to flirt but floundering from the pressure. This is going to be so bad. Seraph thought to himself as he saw Timothy and Nagisa talking to Theia from the glass window outside the bar. "Whatever happens, do not go in and this will go away. What are the chances? Maybe this is just a bad dream. I'll wake up any moment now!" he mumbled to himself, still standing outside. "It won't go away Seraph Especially with Mizu in my arms" Marekō says touching Seraph's shoulder. "Btw your the Father of my Neice now". While Inside. " hehe I don't Dance trust me" Nagisa says giggling. "Plus I dislike dresses they are so embarrassing to wear". Timothy tried to remain calmer like normal. "I bet you would look great in a dress... well anything actually." Timothy shook his head. "Why don't you and I get a drink while Theia here can go get ready for her date later." Timothy shot Theia a look as if he was trying to say I want to be alone please. Claping her hands together as she turns to leave, Theia says, "Ah your right, I got distracted. I do need to get ready, It is an anniversary dinner after all, I have to look nice! And poor Seraph has to go change his shirt still, I shouldnt keep him waiting outside." "Oh Seraph's here?" Nagisa asked. "So how long have Theia and Seraph been together." "This would be a year right Theia?" Timothy said unsure. Smiling brightly Theia says, "Well we have been living together now for a year, but we actually have been officially dating for a year and a half." Spirit of Truth Trvia * Sword of Damocles is a figure featured in a single moral anecdote commonly referred to as "the Sword of Damocles", an allusion to the imminent and ever-present peril faced by those in positions of power. **However, it is likely that the section Sword of Damocles is a reference to the idiom instead, which means that someone is in a situation where something bad is likely to happen to them very soon. Category:Lady Komainu Category:SorrowJeff Category:Roleplay